La Fin d'une Prophétie
by Naboorucool
Summary: Ganondorf, dont les souvenirs d'un passé amoureux reviennent le hanter, croit Lik mort, mais il se trompe, car pour notre elfe blond, une nouvelle aventure commence dans laquelle il apprendra une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible... Reviews?
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

La Fin d'une Prophétie

Prologue:

17 ans avant...

- Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle de ton corps.

- Jamais!!! J'ai une femme et dans quelques jours j'aurai un deuxième enfant!

- Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix!

L'homme ne put se défendre, il poussa un cri de mort et tomba dans l'inconscience. Il était désormais possédé par l'esprit d'un démon qui, autrefois, avait-on nommé Ganon.

Une femme courrait vers les Bois Perdus, avec un petit garçon qui avait à peine quelques heures. Il arrivait à cheval. Elle devait courir pour sauver la vie de son enfant et la sienne. Elle arriva dans une grande clairière où y régnait un énorme arbre. Derrière une épaisse racine, elle abrita son enfant et fit une courte prière pour que la vie de son enfant soit sauvegardée, puis elle partit dans une autre direction pour que le bébé ne soit pas découvert par l'assassin. Un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans aux cheveux bruns foncés lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux bleu nuit et était derrière un buisson, il ne pouvait rien faire : il n'avait aucune arme et se battre contre LUI serait du suicide. Le cavalier arriva et pointa la lame de son épée à la poitrine de la jeune mère en pleurs mais elle rassembla tout son courage, qui, de plusieurs de ses anciennes amies avaient qualifié d'exemplaire, et prononça ses dernières paroles :

- Que l'amour puisse détruire ce que tu es devenu.

Les yeux du cavalier s'illuminèrent, il frappa d'un coup violent l'emplacement du coeur et retira sa lame rapidement. La mère s'effondra, morte. Le cavalier partit quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait remarqué le petit garçon, horrifié pas sa cruauté, mais il lui laissa la vie sauve... enfin... pour le moment...

17 ans après...

Link était épuisé, par contre, Ganondorf lui ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Soudain celui-ci fit un croche-pied à Link qui tomba au sol, Épée de Légende à la main.

Il essaya en vain de se relever, Ganondorf planta son épée dans l'épaule du jeune homme qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. (Vous savez son cri de mort dans Soul Calibur 2, c'était celui-là) D'une seule main, le tyran prit Link par le collet de sa tunique à moitié tachée de sang et lui prit la Triforce du Courage par une incantation. Le Seigneur du Malin jeta Link hors de sa tour en espérant que celui-ci tombe dans la lave entourant celle-ci. Par chance, il avait réussit à s'accrocher sur un rebord de terre et se remonta difficilement. Il boita jusqu'à la plaine d'Hyrule et il souffrait terriblement. Il appela Épona et grimpa sur celle-ci et prit la parole d'une voix quasi inaudible :

- Cap... Sur la Forêt... Kokiri.

Sa monture lui obéit.

Zelda était en pleurs. Il l'avait tué, le seul homme qui ait réussit à lui faire connaître l'amour. Il allait le payer...

Chapitre 1: Retour au présent...

Cela faisait 3 longues et pénibles années que Zelda était enfermée à la tour. Elle portait la même robe que celle qu'elle avait lors du combat, il y a 3 ans ( Celle de OoT lorsqu'elle est adulte ). Il pleuvait comme jamais, Zelda était à la fenêtre de sa "chambre". Elle soupirait. Ganondorf était parti à la guerre, ( Alléluia!!! ) elle entendit soudainement bruit, tout de suite, elle alla à sa fenêtre. Le Seigneur du Malin revenait avec son armée. Zelda verrouilla sa porte, de peur qu'il se venge sur elle s'il aurait perdu...mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Disons qu'il était seulement enragé, comme à l'habitude. Il monta à la plus haute tour où se trouvaient sa chambre et celle de Zelda. Il alla à la chambre de celle-ci mais réalisa que sa porte était verrouillée. (Tadaaaa --)

- ZELDA, OUVRE CETTE PORTE!

Zelda alla lui ouvrir, craintive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-elle avec une fausse assurance.

Il lui prit le bras et le serra. Zelda gémit de douleur.

- Tu oses me parler sur ce ton?!

- Oui, tu ne me fais pas peur...

Ganondorf leva son autre main et faillit donner une gifle à Zelda mais contre toute attente de celle-ci, il s'était contrôlé. Seulement...il n'aurait jamais le courage de la gifler...encore moins de la tuer. Zelda était une femme qui ne laissait aucun homme indifférent, même pas lui ( Oo ) . Mais seulement, il y avait toujours eu une seule et unique femme à qui il tenait : Zelda...son seul et unique point faible...

- Tu mériterais une bonne correction.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends? Frappe-moi!

- Ne me pousse pas à bout!

Ganondorf la lâcha et partit en claquant la porte. Zelda y comprenait rien, normalement, il l'aurait gifler mais il s'était abstenu...Zelda alla à sa fenêtre. La pluie cessa. Soudain, les deux portes principales s'ouvrirent. Zelda sortit de sa chambre discrètement. Elle réussit à descendre jusqu'au hall. Là-bas, elle se cacha et observa la scène. C'était un homme, il n'était pas laid. (Ah???) Il avait un regard dur mais pourtant avec un petit mélange de tendresse. Il avait les yeux couleur bleu nuit, comme ceux de Link, et des cheveux brun foncés, presque noirs, qui lui arrivaient aux reins. Ils étaient attachés par un bout de corde au niveau de épaules laissant les cheveux plus bas libres, seulement deux mèches de cheveux tombaient chaque côté de son visage et l'encadraient. Il portait une tunique semblable à celle de Link mais seulement elle était noire. Il avait l'air misérable, lèvre fendue, vêtements déchirés etc...Zelda regardait si attentivement la scène qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Ganondorf était derrière elle. Il mit une main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter tout en la dégoûtant.

- Alors, on essaie de s'enfuir?

- ...

La pauvre était terrorisée. Il lui prit le bras et serra celui-ci. Il la rapprocha de lui. Elle ramena son bras vers elle, ce qui fit perdre l'emprise de Ganondorf sur celui-ci. Elle courra vers la sortie le plus vite possible les gardes la virent passer et étaient prêt à aller à sa poursuite. L'Hylien en profita pour s'enfuir lui aussi.

- On y va, crièrent plusieurs gardes.

- Non laissez-moi la!

Le Seigneur du Malin alla à sa poursuite en emportant une corde avec lui...

Une fois les portes passées, Zelda se mit à la recherche des écuries, ce qu'elle trouva tout de suite. Elle prit un cheval brun et parti au galop. Ganondorf en fit de même. La reine l'avait semé, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'avait aucune arme mis à part la magie et la fuite. Elle repartit au galop, il commençait à pleuvoir et des éclairs commençaient à apparaître. Quand la luminosité d'un d'entre eux apparut, elle le vit, sur son cheval. Il cabra son cheval et se lança à sa poursuite. Dans le noir, cette course folle dura un moment, mais le cheval de Ganondorf était beaucoup trop rapide. Il réussit à stopper Zelda. Il mit son arme, qui se trouvait à être une sorte d'épée assez énorme (Je dirais plutôt que c'est un machin en métal ") dont la lame pouvait trancher n'importe quoi, sur la gorge de la jeune reine.

- Vas-y tue-moi mais...tu perdras quelque chose qui te tiens à coeur...enfin...si tu en as un...

- Quoi donc?

- Ça, dit-elle en lui montrant sa main gauche, la Triforce de la Sagesse. Si tu me tues, tu la perdras!

Il retira son arme avec mépris. De toute manière il n'aurait pas eu le courage de la tuer. Qui en aurait le courage? Faire couler son... sang? Son sang royal? Elle qui, malgré ses tendances à le gifler un peu trop fréquentes, (Muahahaha) le rendait tout...chose... trop bizarre, il sentait qu'il devait la protéger. (OO Gné???) Oui mais...comment? En l'enfermant dans une tour depuis déjà 3 ans en continuant de l'entendre pleurer chaque nuit son désespoir? Non! Malgré ce que ses hommes allaient en penser, Ganondorf ne pouvait laisser continuer ce " massacre "... (Alors là...chapeau!)

- Si tu essayes de t'échapper, je te jure que tu le regretteras...

Zelda n'avait qu'une envie : Utiliser la magie pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes mais...la magie n'aurait eu raison que de le blesser pauvrement. Ganondorf lui prit les bras mais il ne les serra pas. (Y'a pas bu par hasard?? se prend une claque derrière la tête ) Il se contenta de lui attacher les bras dans le dos à l'aide de la corde qu'il avait emmenée. Zelda baissa les yeux, sa tentative avait échoué mais elle trouverait une autre solution pour s'évader. Ganondorf la regarda un moment, puis ils retournèrent au château.


	2. Espoir et Alliance

Disclamer : ... je crois avoir oublié de faire le disclamer dans le chapitre 1... euh, bon, bref, Link ne m'appartient pas, Ganondorf, Zelda, DarkLink, Darunia, Volvagia, les Gorons, Din, Nayru, Farore et Navi non plus. Mais l'Épée Elfique, Amika, Devonn, Tameo, Akinn, Anyka et la mère de Link, eux, oui!

Chapitre 2 : Espoir et Alliance.

Link avait réussit à se soigner et il se portait mieux.

Chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'ancien Bourg d'Hyrule, il repensait à cette bataille et se sentait honteux...honteux de lui, de la manière dont le combat c'était terminé...mais il y avait encore de l'espoir, très peu mais il en restait...

Link et Navi étaient à Goron City, Link voulait parler à Darunia le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant ce temps la troupe de Link attendait au village Cocorico ainsi que Épona.

Un Goron intercepta Link.

- Halte! Qui va là?

- Link, je viens pour parler à Darunia.

- Link! Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui mais je n'ai pas le temps, c'est très urgent.

Le Goron le conduisit à Darunia. Lorsque celui-ci vit Link, il se leva.

- Ah mon frère! Je n'y croyais plus!

- Darunia, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Comment ça?

- C'est Ganondorf.

- Lui?!

- Je...

- Dis moi, tu en as finis pour de bon avec lui?

- ...non

- QUOI?!

- ...

- Explique.

- Il m'as désarmé, il m'as donné le coup de grâce et il m'as pris la Triforce du Courage en me jetant hors de sa tour il me crois mort.

- Et il y a autre chose?

- Oui.

- Quoi?

- Il détient Zelda. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide!

- Alors allons lui faire sa fête!

- J'ai toujours su que tu le haïssais!

- En effet, je vais réunir tous les Gorons.

- Ok.

Soudain, alors que Darunia allait sortir de Goron City pour avertir tous les Gorons (Ils étaient à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil magnifique...et s'empiffrer de cailloux par la même occasion --") , un glissement de terrain survint, bloquant l'entrée de Goron City. Darunia " roula " jusqu'à Link.

- Link?

- Quoi?

- Va falloir passer par le Mont du Péril.

- Comment ça?

- Un glissement de terrain.

- Ok...mais si on passe par là, il va me falloir une tunique Goron. Est-ce que tu pourrais...

- Avec plaisir.

Darunia alla donc chercher une tunique Goron et la tendit à Link.

- Merci.

- Bon il va falloir y aller.

- Bien.

Link enleva sa tunique et se revêtit avec la tunique Goron pendant que Darunia attendait...

- Cette tunique me vas vraiment mieux!

Navi prit la parole :

- Ouais, moi aussi je trouve...

Ensuite, il alla rejoindre Darunia.

- J'espère juste une chose.

- Quoi donc, Link?

- Qu'il n'as pas ramené Volvagia et ses alliers à la vie...

- Moi aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans le cratère du Mont du Péril. Ce cratère...il y faisait une chaleur insoutenable. Un cri bestial retentit dans le Temple du Feu.

- C...c'était quoi ça, parvint à articuler Navi, morte de peur.

- On va aller voir, répondit le Héros du Temps.

Ils entrèrent dans le Temple et ensuite dans la salle où se trouvait la porte du Boss. Darunia prit la parole :

- Link?

- Oui?

- La porte n'est pas verrouillée...Il l'a ramené à la vie!

- Ah non!

- Faut qu'on aille encore le battre?

-Je crains que oui, sinon, Volvagia deviendra encore plus fort. Reste là, je vais m'en occuper.

- Ok.

Link pénétra donc dans la salle où se trouvait Volvagia. Celui-ci sorti d'un trou et la bataille commença...

La tunique de Link en avait prit un coup : Elle était déchirée au niveau du ventre de Link et celui-ci saignait abondamment, Link avait une énorme brûlure au bras plus une hémorragie à celui-ci. Au moins...Volvagia était à l'agonie. Link avança vers lui et avec les forces qui lui restaient, il donna le coup de grâce. Volvagia se consuma en des centaines de petites flammes rougeâtre en criant sa rage et douleur. Link ressortit de la pièce et tomba à genoux, Épée de Légende dans une main et Masse des Titans dans l'autre. Darunia alla le voir le plus vite possible.

- Link, ça va?

- Oui...seulement, il était beaucoup plus fort que...la dernière fois!

Link sombra dans l'inconscience et Darunia l'amena à l'intérieur de Goron City.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Darunia était à son chevet.

- Link!

Link se redressa...

- Ça va mieux, mon frère?

- Oui mais il faut partir.

- Comme tu veux mais d'abord vas te changer et bois ça.

Darunia lui tendit un flacon de potion rouge. Il bu le contenu du flacon en une gorgée et poussa un gémissement de dégoût grâce au goût âcre de la potion. Mais ses blessures n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il se regarda : Oui, il fallait l'avouer, sa tunique était tachée de sang et était presque toute déchirée. Darunia parti un peu plus loin pour laisser le temps à Link de se changer en lui donnant une autre tunique Goron. Il se changea et alla rejoindre Darunia et ses guerriers...

- Ça y est on est prêt à partir.

- Parfait on y va.


End file.
